1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an audio jack, and more particularly to an audio jack connector having a number of compressive contacts.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203434343 discloses a sink-type audio jack connector which includes an insulative housing with a receiving room, a number of terminals received in the insulative housing, a shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing, and a waterproof case enclosing the insulative housing and shielding shell. Each of the terminals includes a soldering portion exposed out of the waterproof case and bent upwardly or downwardly to solder with a printed circuit board. The relative position of the circuit board and the audio jack connector is uniquely determined and can not be flexibly adjusted according to needs.
An improved audio jack connector is desired to compensate for the disadvantages in prior technology.